


Movement

by dontcare77ghj



Series: Sleep [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Summary: Natasha and Bucky were once the best assassins and they were trained to notice the smallest movements. Even during the night.





	Movement

**Author's Note:**

> Show your feedback. Leave a comment. Give it kudos. Buy me a KO-FI. Check out some of my other works.

Dating two ex-assassins came with a couple of downsides. For one, you couldn’t keep anything a surprise from them. Trying to plan a surprise date? They’d know long before the date. Trying to make a lovely dinner for them? They’d already have bought the perfect wine.

Some of the worst downsides pertained to when you were all in bed together. You rolled over too fast and someone would wake. Someone let out a particularly loud snore and it was as if you were under attack. The worst downside was that fact none of you could get out of bed without waking someone.

Non-reader POV

Bucky shot awake with a gasp. His head snapped to the side, checking to see if his girlfriends were still peacefully sleeping next to him. He let out a sigh at the sight of them both curled into each other and ran his metals fingers through his hair.

He’d been out of HYDRA’s grasp for a couple of years now and even though they’d reversed the brainwashing process, the years he’d spent with the could still creep up on him. Nights were always particularly rough for him, not that they’ve haven’t gotten slightly better in recent years.

He’d been with Y/N and Natasha for nearly three years at this point and they’d been the main reason for the lessening of his nighttime troubles. They’d helped him a lot over the years with a lot of his issues, but sometimes there was nothing anyone could do to help with his issues.

Since getting with Y/N and Natasha, his nightmares had become more centric around the two of them. His fear of losing them, his fear of hurting them and his fear of them realizing he wasn’t worth their time. Of course, he had other nightmares too. Sometimes they involved Steve, his old life in the 40’s and the monster he’d become under HYDRA’s control.

His girls had assured him multiple times he was safe here. HYDRA couldn’t get to them. He wasn’t going to lose them in any case. They assured him constantly that he was safe here. He was safe with them.

Bucky knew he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep tonight. His mind was racing too fast for that. He needed something to drink, but he’d have to be subtle to get out of bed. Slowly, Bucky began to maneuver his way out of Y/N’s arms, at least she was the easiest to not wake, and tried to make his way out of the room.

“Nightmare?” Natasha asked just as Bucky made it to the door. Bucky jumped slightly before turning around to look at Natasha. The woman was sitting upright, hair a mess and Bucky’s shirt falling off her shoulder.

“Yeah, just going to get a drink.” He said, running a hand through his hair. “Just go back to sleep, Tash. I’ll be back in a minute.”

“James, you seem to be forgetting I was trained to recognize body language. If you go now, you won’t be coming back to bed, will you?” She questioned, tilting her head to the side.

“No.” He sighed, leaning against the door. “No, I won’t.”

“Are you going to talk to us about it?” She asked, raising an eyebrow at the man.

“I was kinda hoping I’d get out without you noticing.” He said, giving her a small smile.

“Nice try.” Natasha commented, giving him a soft smile in response. “Come back to bed, James.” She added, reaching a hand out for the brunette.

“In a minute, Tash, I promise. I just want to get a drink.” He assured. Natasha only stared at him for a second before nodding.

“Just know if you aren’t back in a minute, I’m dragging you back to bed.” She warned, laying back down. Bucky didn’t say anything as he left the room, just quickly made his way down to the kitchen. Grabbing a bottle out of the fridge Bucky leaned against the counter and mulled over his thoughts.

“I told you, you had a minute.” Natasha said as she entered the room, breaking him out of his thoughts. “I’m not letting you sit out here after a nightmare alone. So, you either come back to bed or, I’m going to sit out here with you. So, what’ll it be?”

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Bucky said, placing his water down. Natasha grabbed his hand and led him back to the bedroom.

“What’s going on?” Y/N slurred as the two walked in. She was sitting up in the bed, braid hanging over her shoulder and another of Bucky’s shirts falling off her small frame.

“Nothing, dorogoy.” Natasha cooed, gently pushing her back down. “Just go back to sleep.”

“Okay.” Y/N murmured, already half asleep. “Love you.” Natasha pushed Bucky back into the bed, him behind Y/N, and curled up behind him.

“Go back to sleep, Buck.” Natasha said, resting her head on his back. “You’ll be okay.”

“Love you.” Bucky mumbled, closing his eyes and beginning to drift off.

“Love you too.”

Reader POV

It was very late. Natasha and Bucky had gone to bed hours ago, but you still had things you needed to do. Pages upon pages that were in dire need of editing, but the longer you sat working on it the more the words were beginning to blur and distort.

Perhaps stopping now and getting some sleep was a good idea. Or at least taking a break from the never-ending pile of work you had. But Natasha and Bucky had been asleep for hours now, and they hadn’t been able to properly sleep in the last few weeks, and you didn’t want to wake them. After all, they only got back from a two-week mission about a week ago.

Maybe you should just sleep out here. The couch was rather large and spacious, so comfort wouldn’t be an issue, and there were plenty of blankets littering the couch. After making the decision to sleep n the living room you, as quietly as you could, walked into the bathroom. After doing your nightly routine and stripping down to your underwear you snuck back into the living room.

Laying down on the couch your mind suddenly began to race. You couldn’t turn your brain off. You kept thinking about anything and everything. From pleasant thoughts about your girlfriend and boyfriend, to panic inducing thoughts about your work and their line of work. Letting out a sigh you climbed off the couch and walked into the kitchen.

You grabbed an iced coffee and walked back into the living room, prepared to just set the computer back up and continue working.

“If you drink that coffee, you won’t be able to sleep tonight.” Natasha said causing you to jump. Both she and Bucky were sat on the couch, her giving you a look and Bucky smiling gently at you. “And Thor knows you need to sleep more.”

“Fuck.” You swore, hand over your heart. “Give a girl a little warning.” You said, shaking your head at the two. “What are you two doing up?” You asked, sitting down on the couch.

“You were walking around the apartment.” Bucky said, taking your hand in his. “We could both hear it.”

“Sorry. I thought I was being quiet. I was trying not to wake you.” You explained, shaking your head slightly. “I swear I’d gotten better at not waking either of you.”

“Doll, Natasha had the gun ready once because the air conditioner turned on too loudly.” Bucky said, getting a smack to the ribs from Natasha. “I meant that with love.”

“Come to bed, Y/N.” Natasha said, coming to a stand. “It’s late and you need to sleep.” She added, reaching a hand out for you.

“I’m not really tired and I’ve got things to do anyway.” You mentioned, looking between the two of them. “Go back to sleep, I’m just going to sit out here and try to finish up.” 

“No, you’re not.” Bucky said, grabbing your hand and pulling you to a stand. “It’s nearly three am and you have work in a few hours.”

“You’re right.” You sighed as Bucky led you back into the bedroom. Natasha pushed you into the middle of the bed and curled into your left side.

“Get some sleep, med.” Natasha said, wrapping herself further around you. Bucky laid on your other side and pulled you both into his chest.

“I will.” You promised, relaxing into the embrace. The three of you quickly fell asleep, only for you to wake up an hour later. You let out a sigh not wanting to go back to sleep yet. Looking at both your sleeping lovers, you took note of how deeply they appeared to be sleeping. Maybe if you just grabbed your phone you could do some work and let them sleep.

Slowly you pulled your arm out of Natasha’s grasp and reached your arm over Bucky to attempt to grab the object.

“Don’t even think about it.” Natasha warned, causing you to flinch. “I thought you said you’d get some sleep.” She added as you turned your head to look at her.

“I did sleep for a little.” You said sheepishly, Natasha raised an eyebrow at your statement.

“An hour is not sleep, an hour is a nap.” Natasha told you with a frown. “Go back to sleep, dorogoy.” She said, pressing her face into your back and rubbing circles on your arm. The relaxing action lulled you back to sleep. The next time you woke up, it was noon and you found that Bucky and Natasha had called in sick for you. You should’ve been annoyed but some part of you found it endearing and it also allowed you to sleep.

Non-reader POV

Out of the three of you, Natasha was the best at sneaking out of the bed. It was a rare night when you actually woke up to someone moving and for most part Bucky could be quite a deep sleeper, so she rarely ever had to worry about waking someone.

It’d been a long day for the three of you, Natasha in particular. She’d been forced to deal with Tony and Steve’s bickering, Clint in general and a threat from HYDRA to Y/N. The threat had shaken Natasha despite the other woman’s reassurance she was safe.

She couldn’t sleep in fear that HYDRA was going to steal one of her loves out of her arms. From twelve to three, she sat awake in bed, watching the two of you and the door. With a sigh she came to a stand and walked to the door.

“I take it you haven’t slept either.” Bucky stated, causing her to stop. She smiled slightly, not even turning back to look at her boyfriend.

“I should’ve known you would be awake.” She murmured, shaking her head before turning around. Bucky sat upright in the bed, hair mussed and shirtless, staring at her as he pulled his hair off his neck. “I haven’t slept all night.” She confessed, answering his question.

“Nothing’s going to touch her while she’s inside the Tower.” Bucky said, gazing at Y/N’s sleeping form. “Tony promised the Tower is safe.”

“I know he did.” Natasha sighed, leaning on the door frame. “But you know me, I worry. I don’t want anything to happen to either of you.”

“Where were you going?” Bucky asked, looking back at the red head. “Before I stopped you.”

“I was going to sit up in the living room.” She admitted. “Just for a couple of hours, to keep an eye on things.” She explained.

“Okay then. Let’s go.” Bucky said, getting out of bed and tucking the covers around you before moving over the other woman.

“What?” She questioned as Bucky took her hand and led her into the living room.

“We’ve been together a long time now, Tash. I know you far too well. Even if I got you back in bed, you wouldn’t go back to sleep.” He said matter of factly and sat her down on the couch.

“I’m not that predictable.” She argued as Bucky sat next to her.

“Not predictable, just, stubborn. One thing you and Y/N have in common is just how stubborn you are.” He said, getting a swift smack to the shoulder in response.

“Nice one, James.” She said, shaking her head. Natasha turned her head to watch the entrance to their floor over Bucky’s shoulder.

“Tash, she’s safe.” Bucky told her, catching where she gazed.

“HYDRA’s already hurt the two of us, I don’t want them to hurt her.” She admitted, turning to look at Bucky.

“And they won’t.” Y/N said, walking into the living room. She was rubbing her eyes with Bucky’s shirt hanging off one of her shoulder’s as she made her way towards them. “How could they? I’ve got the worlds best assassins here to protect me.” She said with a smirk, sitting next to Natasha.

“Did we wake you?” Natasha asked, smiling softly as you curled into her side.

“I felt you get out of bed.” Y/N admitted, smiling at her lovers. “I knew you’d both rub off on me.”

“That sounds suggestive.” Bucky smirked, again, being hit in the shoulder once more.

“Why are you two out here?” Y/N asked, ignoring Bucky’s comment. “Are you both still worrying about that threat?”

“They threatened you, med.” Natasha pointed out. “You know just the kind of people they and we don’t want you to get hurt.”

“They’re not going to get me.” Y/N said, sitting up slightly. “Because I’m safe with you two. I love you two.” She added, smiling sweetly at the two.

“Love you too, doll.”

“Love you, med.” The two chorused, Natasha leaning down to kiss her and Bucky leaning over.

“Now,” Y/N started, standing up from the couch. “It’s three a.m. and it’s cold out here. So, no more worrying tonight, we are going back to bed.” Y/N said, grabbing both their hands and pulling them off the couch.

“But Y/N.” Natasha attempted to argue. Turning her head the woman narrowed her eyes at the red head until she held her hands up in surrender. “Never mind. Getting back into bed sounds good.”

“Whipped.” Bucky coughed, getting another knock to the shoulder.

“You’re lucky I want you both in bed tonight.” Y/N said, shaking her head as she led them into the bedroom. “Otherwise you’d be on the couch.”

“You love me too much to do that.” Bucky said as they all got into bed.

“Whatever it takes to get you to sleep.” Y/N said, laying next to him and kissing his chest. The three of them curled into each other and whispered assurances of safety as they all drifted off.

Sometimes the fact you couldn’t get out of bed without waking another could be a good thing. Sometimes the movements that woke the other people helped you all in the long run. It was the little movements that allowed you to know the people you shared a bed, and your love with, were safe.


End file.
